Possession
by Dark Lady Willow
Summary: Just the musing of a flesh sculptor liveing in darktimes


Possession  
  
Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide Voices trapped in yearning memories drapped in time The night is my companion and solitude my guide Would I stand forever here and not be satisfied.  
  
The doors to the small apartment opened ,creaking in its old age.It had long served as the apartments old door and the grayness outside shined into the room.The young man glanced up with an almost irritable look on his face. "Can you close that door Elyspbeth?" he asked as he shielded eyes of a deep creulean blue,from the sunlight he apparently didn't see enough of.  
  
"You need to get out more Simon!" stated the young woman, she was beautiful in that sense that all girls were beautiful,her black hair was cut short to just below here ears and she shared the same cruelean blue eyes that her brother had, there was no mistaken the fact that they were twins.There clothes even reflected this,with her black velvet skirt and lace shirt with leather vest, and his black silk shirt and leather pants,both wore combat boots.  
  
"Hey can you two not argue I am sleeping here.." complained the starwberry blonde on the couch as she half sat up rubbing her eyes. Her curls fell to her shoulders and into her eyes as she gazed at the new comer then a welcome smile lit her face."Hey Bethy.." she said softly "I had a long day at the diner." she explained in reference to her complaining.  
  
Bethy clucked and waved a hand "Simon,why didn't you make her lay down!" she asked her twin with an imperilous look.Drawing a suprised look from him and he dipped the brush he was useing into the white paint and continued to work before finally answering his sister.  
  
"Have you ever tried to get ,Lieya to do anything she doesn't want to do ,it doesn't work" he said as though talking from experience."I've the claw marks to prove it." he added as he waved his paint brush at Bethy.Then smirked at the girl on the couch. "Correction, my dear you were sleeping not anymore" he had a sense of humor that made Alieya smile and now was no exception.  
  
"Hey Alieya, Simon's painting a white horse lost in a snow storm " Bethy giggled as she went behind the canvas to see what her brother was doing, Simon brought a hand to his temple, big sisters is expression seemed to say.  
  
"It's base paint, I can't figure out what I want to paint yet, but what ever it is it wants a base paint of white, I would much prefer black." he said as he carefully cleaned his brush and collapsed onto the couch next to Alieya drawing a squeal from her as she had to scrunch up or be sat on.  
  
"Oh stop being jumpy." he whispered softly to her "I haven't done anything to you ...yet!" his tone teaseing as he scooted back onto the couch and situated her so she could rest her head in his lap;his long fingers played through her hair absently.  
  
"Promise?"she giggled sleepily drawing a glance at her from Bethy and Simon to visiablely color,his pale skin getting a light flush. Which only seemed to amuse Bethy more and she laughed softly as well.Simon casted her a dark look.  
  
"Shhhh" he hissed at Alieya,he wasn't embaressed by there relationship ,far from it in fact,he had ,had a crush on her,she was his first love and the way he felt about her,his last. he knew his sister would pry for details and while he was comfortable with his twin, there were certain things one just didn't want there sister knowing.  
  
Alieya obediantly hushed though her eyes twinkled and the black haired youth buried his face in her hair a sigh escapeing him,the two most important women in his life could make him feel like a child with ease, not that Simon was old, barely sixteen but he had been through alot and had grown up quickly.  
  
"Oh don't Shhh her, she hasn't said anything she's been closed mouth about your relationship, she acknowledges you have one but says little beyond that." laughed Bethy at the indignant look that Simon tossed her.  
  
Silvery eyes widened at the closeness, then returned to normal as a hand came up to touch his hair slightly and she nodded, "Private is private even with our small family" she said and it was true they were her family and she loved them almost more then life itself - no more then life itself her mind said, you'd die for either of them with out a second thought.  
  
Bethy laughed at Simon, "Prehaps you should paint a portriat of our little family, I will do a photograph and you can paint it. "She offered as she leaned back against the couch on her favorite huge pillow. Her head tilted up to look up at him.  
  
I would be the one to hold you down Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away And afterwards I'd wipe away your tears Just close your eyes dear...  
  
He shifted in his sleep ,she knew dreams of the past haunted him as often as they haunted her, but Alieya had gotten real good at lieing to herself and telling herself she was just fine, that Simon need her to look after him ,that she had no troubles with the death, that her dreams were not haunted by what the three had shared ,there little family.  
  
To Simon she was friend confidant and lover, she had been best friend, confidant and mother to Bethy while the girl was with them, she could let the girl share things that troubled her, Bethy was a free soul and a romantic, though she couldn't find a guy she liked long enough to stay with them, she never envyed her twins relationship, "If I hadn't approved of you, Simon would have pined away " she laughed as she told her that one night. "He first saw you at the coffee shop, then with your friends at the Neo...and I saw the way you looked so lost, do you know how it is to see that look on your twin's face ?" she had shook her head sending the ends of her hair swaying. " You two were so easily matched both lost and looking ,I only hope that each other is what you need most...he needs takeing care of, promise me that you'll take care of him since he'll not leave you ...I know him too well for that, and oh never hurt him, Simon has a....dark temper and its not pretty to see..." she whispered softly "A guy broke my heart once..." she left it at that casting a worried glance to Simon. "But no worries about that , he loves you dear it shows in his actions,his looks and the way he paints" she had been so reassureing.  
  
Now holding the young man who seemed to be tormented by demons that had no form, by thoughts that destroyed his peace, by the darkness Chicago had become, Oh if it were only a wound that she could easily heal, there was no price to great,were it something physical she could defend him. So at times like these with him sobbing in her arms, she would glance out the window at the lights occassional seen and wonder if they would truely be alright.  
  
After a bit he'd get control of himself and kiss her holding onto her for dear life and pulling her close telling her she needed to sleep as well ,he'd be alright. Yet, there he was so dull and devoid of the life that he held onto if only for her,and she'd plaster her fake smile on and try to be cheerful , she loved him reguardless of how he was.  
  
Through this world I've stumbled so many times betrayed Trying to find an honest word,to find the truth enslave Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhyme My body aches to breath your breath,your words keep me alive.  
  
Never did she betray him , she would fight down the feeling of being lost of knowing that she didn't belong in this place for him, always for him. Alieya was beautiful, but there was a saddness to that beauty of one who had seen to much death and darkness, she felt it tug at her soul draw her in and caressing her with its silent promises of relief, of release from the morale bindings she clung to, she had to be good if she didn't then who would keep them from being just like JR, no one.  
  
The truth was always eludeing her,lost in the mechanics of riddles her wit failed her at, she was just a girl with magic, a girl who could turn a man inside out with a touch, yet she was also so weary, she made herself seem strong. Each moring she awoke she only did so for Simon, there was no other reason to do so, if she lost him,in her self destructive nature she would take as many others with her as she could and she kept an eye on who was deserveing to be sure. She had the understanding that a mage's finally spell when wove could be quiet destructive and that fit her just fine, she never voiced these thought ,oh no that would never do,she didn't want to get Simon in tears, and they had there spats mostly over JR, but those were words at her worst she'd never say to him.  
  
The warmth of his body and comfort of his form often distracted her from her darkness, he kept her from hurting herself, the one time he had caught her useing her spells on herself..."if you need to hurt someone hurt me, don't hurt yourself.." he had begged and been in tears. "Lieya ,your the only reason I am here, your why I go on,for you only for you.." he had so feared her killing herself she thought, but that was also taboo to speak of, the once she had even mentioned it he had cried, he had never cried like that before and he pretty much pinned her down and made her swear to never ever speak of such a thing to him again,and she never had. She would live and die for him that was all he needed to know,he didn't need to know about her own inner self torments he had so many his own.  
  
Into this night I wander its morning that I dread Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread Oh into the sea of wakeing dreams I follow without pride Nothing Stands between us here, and I won't be denyed  
  
The dream kept her awake the happiness of her past, she looked at the sleeping form on her and stroked his hair lightly, How oh how was she going to take care of them when she couldn't even take care of herself,of wondering if today would be the day either of them would slip, she would rather see him dead then away from her, or with someone else , that nagging little voice of self hated whispered in the back of her mind. A little voice she gave a shove to and sent sprawling ,there was no room for self doubt in her healing circle, she nodded her head again, they both needed to heal to continue on there lives, that little voice told her that it would never work , but for the first time in her life as she watched the darkend gloom slowly chased away by the morning light, that like shadows , prehaps troubles would be fleeting and if she could learn to love herself more ,prehaps she could accomplish something magical.  
  
She would heal herself, yes she was wounded in spirit not in body and that took time but when she was done with her healing the darkness would flee and her self hatred with it, prehaps she did deserve to be happy, to be free ,to be able to look at the world as something more then artistic beauty of wounded innocent's. She needed mostly to find out who she was and that would bring about an awakening all its own, she was learning and if who she was demanded she walk a dark road,then so be it she would have a light to always guide her.  
  
Aparently she had been talking aloud to herself because Simon stirred and sat up on an elbow to look at her sleepily, he had slept well.for a change "Go to sleep Lieya, you've been up all night..." his tone matter of factual as he brushed strawberry blonde hair from her face. "You've got matching luagage under your eyes, and your dripping weariness, so rest.." he said with a wink, he wasn't being insulting,"Were not suppose to be a matched pair, you and I ,someone has to be the pretty one, my love." he muttered and dragged her close.  
  
It was so rare to hear laughter in his voice and that alone gave her the extra little boost to cheer up, she didn't know alot of him , she figured one day she'd just get the nerve up to propse to him. Though this was something she thought about she didn't know if she'd have the nerve to actually do.  
  
Tomarrow would be another day, another day in paradise, then again she though sleepily, If this is Hade's and Hade's is what you make of it, surely they could do something for it to make it a better place, a better place for them all. The hardest part was learning to love and learning to live again. 


End file.
